The Aftermath of Love Collections
by Axelai
Summary: Read the story The Aftermath Of Love? Here's all the backstage stuffs...read at your own risk...
1. Introduction

Hello world. This is Axelai here, telling you a little about this story before we get on with it.

Each chapter is completely different from the next. It's a collection of stories that are referenced to or talked about in my series, the Aftermath Of Love. If you are a fan of that story, this will be a nice treat for you. That story can be found on my page. As you all know, i AM a little on the crazy side, so please bear with me on some of these insane stories. They are usually written on notebook paper first, which means they are written by me when i'm in class, which means they are crazy. Trust me. Anyone with MrMelbon will be insane. (I love you MrMelbon. now gimme an A+)

So enjoy these collections. If there's a sequel, it will say PART TWO in the title.


	2. He Made Me feel

* * *

Okay, backstory of this one: This takes place when everyone was still alive in the Organization. Maybe about the time Sora killed Xehanort. Roxas is pretty well known there, and Axel isn't queer yet. This is referenced in the Aftermath Of Love at one point, and as soon as you read it, you'll know when. It might be a little different than it was described originally, but i hope you don't mind. I DID write it in the middle of Mr Melbon's class...crap, i'm SO gonna fail that one...

Oh, and this is written from Axel's perspective.

* * *

I sat on a table, chugging a beer as Larxene talk away. I wasn't really paying attention to her; it was just about some stupid sadistic book she was reading. I tried to enjoy the party the Organization XIII was holding, but I somehow never could with Larxene hanging around me. So I just pretended like I understood the girl until I saw Roxas run up to me.

Now, let me tell you, Roxas is my best friend. Sure, we have a twelve-year age difference. Sure, our personalities clash like no other. But I don't care. There's something about this kid that makes me like him. So we hang out a lot, and watch scary movies, and just do what friends do.

"Hey Axel! Demyx is starting a game of Truth or Dare! Come on!" Roxas said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the open space where some people sat. It was funny how childish he was acting. He wasn't usually like that. Not that I minded.

"Wait, Roxas, have you been drinking?" I asked, slightly worried. I mean, you know, if Roxas drank too much, someone his age could get sick or die.

"Maybe a little." Roxas said with a small laugh, being truthful, like always. But even 'a little' can get a kid his age wasted.

I just smiled in reply, happy that Roxas seemed to be having a good time. Let me tell you this, my greatest wish if for Roxas to be happy. I don't care about anything else but that.

Anyways, we walked to the circle where some people sat. Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, and now I were the ones there. Larxene sat up on a nearby table to watch for fun.

For about twenty minutes, the game was ridiculous. That must have been a sign of everyone's alcohol intake. We didn't usually have parties, but this was a celebration of us finding out who Larxene's other was. That's a big accomplishment. So anyways, the game went on with really stupid dares and awkward preschool level truths. Demyx had to hold his breathe for a minute, Vexen had to put his hair in pigtails, and Marluxia had to tell everyone about his love for roses. Eventually, after a burning cards incident, it was Luxord's turn. Neither Roxas nor I had been picked yet, so it was obvious who was going to be humiliated next.

"Axel, I dare you to make-out with Roxas for thirty seconds." Luxord said with an intoxicated laugh.

I saw Roxas freeze in the corner of my eye. He got shy at times like these, where he was facing total embarrassment. Then he'd usually have a comeback and/or kick someone's ass. But not this time. If he showed any obvious resistance, rumors would be everywhere about us. It's not that I didn't like the kid; it's just that I wasn't queer. Kissing my best friend is like…I don't know! I've never kissed a guy before! I've only kissed Larxene…well, until I ditched her to hang with Roxas.

After seeing Roxas, I noticed a couple things in five seconds. First was how pale Roxas was. Second, I noticed the anxious stares of the entire organization, which they seemed to have stopped whatever they had been doing just to watch this (Geez, did EVERYBODY think I liked Roxas??). And the last thing was Xemnas's curious expression, a look of wondering if I'd back out or not. And I wasn't going to back out. I wasn't a quitter. I never have been and never will be. I'd never back down a dare, even if it meant being a little queer.

I moved up to Roxas, my hands going to his waist as I lifted him up and sat him in my lap. His legs sat on either side of my, his ass resting on my lap as I sat cross-legged. His face was a few inches from mine, and I saw how he was extremely scared.

I heard several whistles from our audience. I shot them evil glares. I looked at the nervous Roxas and whispered, "It's only thirty seconds."

Roxas nodded, and that calmed him down a little. That's when I nodded at Luxord to get ready to start the timer. I put a finger on Roxas's chin, pulling him closer as I caught his lips within my own.

I remembered the deal was to "make out". I had to comply or else we'd have to start over. I opened my lips a little to see how Roxas would respond. He opened his own lips a little, too. I invaded his mouth cautiously, an unfamiliar feeling beating through my chest. I wasn't sure if Roxas could feel it, but I was sure I could. And it seemed like those thirty seconds were the longest in my entire life. And I guess they were the best. Roxas had his arms around me, and mine around him. My mind was oblivious to the various whistling noises around, and my mind couldn't even hear Luxord say that time was up. But it seemed Roxas heard. He pulled from me as the timer went off, and we even stared in each other's eyes for a brief moment before I lifted him off my lap.

The game went on without another word. In fact, I don't think anyone talked about it ever again…at least in front of me. Roxas held my hand those few minutes of game time after. It was kind of cute, but I think it was a result of his wooziness. And you know, something at that moment began to grow inside of me. It was something…different…


End file.
